The invention relates to an optical sensor or emitter used for monitoring combustion processes in a combustion chamber, preferably during operation of an internal combustion engine, which is provided with an optical element on the side facing the combustion chamber and an optical fiber or fiber bundle on the side opposite of the combustion chamber, which are jointly held in a metal sleeve, and to a process for manufacturing such optical sensors.